


Pretty Lady in the Making

by deadmansparty



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmansparty/pseuds/deadmansparty
Summary: Drayton attempts to be a helpful big brother, even if he isn’t sure what the hell he’s doing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Pretty Lady in the Making

Bubba had taken a real liking to makeup in the past few months. For his tenth birthday he asked his big brother to get him a cheap colorful powder from the store, not to mention he had commandeered grandma’s bright red lipstick and old handheld mirror after she passed. Drayton was nice like that. He always let Bubba play with whatever he wanted, even if people at the store gave him strange looks for buying such things. He never put it on his own face, instead he preferred to decorate his masks since he wore them all the time anyway. He wasn’t very good at it yet, but he was certainly determined. 

He sat on his bedroom floor and laid a mask out in front of him. He wanted to put the new powder to use but he wasn’t sure how. He knew it went around the eyes, he could at least read that much, so he dipped a chubby finger in the blue dust and smeared it haphazardly around the eyes of his mask. He tilted his head, squinted at it, held the mask up in better lighting. It didn’t look too good, not like the ladies on the covers of magazines.

Bubba jumped when he heard his brother walk in. He was sure he was about to get scolded over something and quickly ran through every one of his chores in his head to make sure he hadn’t forgotten any. 

“What are you doing in here boy? It’s nearly time for dinner, I told you to come down fifteen minutes ago dammit,” Drayton stepped over to where Bubba had his current makeup operation laid across the floor.  
“Making a mess on my floor huh? Just like your damn brothers.”

Bubba looked up at Drayton with defeat, holding the blue makeup container towards him.  
“What,” Drayton asked “you want me to take it?” 

Bubba pointed down at the blue carnage on his mask from his earlier attempt.

“Oh, you don’t know how? Well, shoot I don’t really know either,” Drayton sat down beside his little brother on the bedroom floor, taking the compact from his hand. 

“Hmm, like this I suppose, gentle,” Drayton dipped a finger in and very gently dusted Bubba’s eyelids, “ya know, don’t go too crazy I guess.” 

Bubba quickly grabbed his mirror to see the results. Drayton was much better at staying in the lines than he was. He smiled at his older brother with a happy grunt.

“Yeah, yeah, now come the hell on, who knows what your idiot brothers are up to being unsupervised this long,” Drayton stood and took Bubba’s hand, dragging him to dinner where Bubba was excited to show off Drayton’s handiwork.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever I apologize if it is terrible, and if it is terrible you didn’t get it from me okay? ;)


End file.
